x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlette Ward
'History' Scarlette Ward was born on January 9,1905 in Manchester, Great Britain. Her father was a doctor specializing in time maniputlation research Her mother was a were quite weathy and lived the luxuary life style. However, when Scarlette was ten years old, her mutant power started forming. It was like any other power, for she used to have to ability to absorb energy and cast it as her own. Sadly, this was a problem, when one day, she accidentally stumbledo nto her fathers project. It was supposed to be a time machine, so her father could have a glimpse of what the future might hold for mankind. When Scarlette's early untamed powers absorbed the energy in the time machine, it was to much for her. She went into a coma for the next few months, and when she awoke, she was in 2005, one hundred years in the future. Scarlette's powers had rapidly changed from energy absorbtion to time travel. As she grew, she realized she could stop time, of fastforward it, but not rewind back to her time period. She went to her parents grave, saddened by the fact that she didn't get to see their lives played out. Furious and alone, Scarlette lived on the streets for many years. She learned how to stand up and fight for herself. Years later, an xmen invited her to the mansion, where she continued to live. Powers/Abilities Time Manipulation: Ability to stop or slow time. Ability to fast forward and rewind time (only returning form the future, because the fact she cannot go back to her time period, when two of her existed.) Combat: Her second power is extreme combat skills, that she gained over the years fighting crime. 'Personality' Scarlette is sweet but also very stubborn when something gets in her way. Most of the time she isn't shy to speak her mind. She is very brave in a fight and wont back down even if she knows she might loose. One of the best words to describe scarlette is sly. She is very sly and sleek in her manner. 'Weakness' when shot with a nucleur reactor (the only thing that was missing from the time machine) she is temporaily inable to use her powers of time bending. However she can still use her combat powers, which do not weaken by the nucleur reactor. 'Apperance' Hair: Firey Red Skin: Olive White Eyes: Used to be blue; now white/green (side effect of the time machine incident) Lips: Usually black (like in picture) but mostly plain Scarlette usually dresses her born time period, except for her mutant fighting costume. In casual wear Scarlette liked dressing like a typical old newyork school girl. She would wear a fruffy shirt with short plaid skirt, dark brown belt, and knee high socks. Her prized pocession is an antique clock necklace around her neck, that her parents had given her. Her mutant costume (shown in picture) is a black leotard outfit with lace up stocking and long black gloves. Photo gallery Screen shot 2011-08-26 at 3.06.23 PM.png|Scarlette's Mother in 1908 Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 5.14.32 PM.png|Mug shot (don't ask) Poison_IvyTNBA.png|Scarlette in modern day clothing ronas-32-inch-antique-style-brown-clock-necklace.jpg|The clock necklace her parents gave her Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 10.14.50 AM.png|Scarlette with Best friend Viper plus-sze-prom-dresses-7.jpg|her vintage dress (she usually wears with clock necklace) Category:Characters Category:Born in 1905 Category:Female